Demon Rena
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: Demons are invading Hinamizawa, and Rena joined to defeat them, but a shocking truth will be revealed in Rena. There will be KeiRena (Keiichi x Rena) later on.
1. A walk in the night

A/N hey guys! 3rd fanfic here, and my first horror fic! i got this idea from Kamen Rider Sasword, who is actually a monster, but this is Rena's version of the events.

June 24 1983

Village of Hinamizawa

18:00 PM

Rena's POV

I was on my way home from the dump after treasure hunting with Keiichi-kun, it was nice to have him with me.

As i walked through the road, i saw something coming from the forest at the side of the road, i then took my hooked machete from my bag.

"Who's there?!" I said to the unknown thing, however right before i took a step forward at it, i felt something hit the back of my head. It was blunt, but was enough to make me fall down, making my vision blurry, and that's when i saw it.

It was a demon which is at the same height and size as me, but the skin's looked like it was made of silver, it has red eyes with black slits as it's pupils. It has a red hair, more darker than mine, but it's at the same length as me. Then it does something that make me shiver in fear.

 **It turned into me**.

Then everything went black.


	2. I can feel it's power

disclaimer: i don't own Higurashi and kamen rider Kabuto.

Rena's POV

My head still hurts from the blow last night, and i opened my eyes slowly to see that Keiichi-kun was in front of me watching me wake up.

"Rena! she's regaining consciousness!" Keiichi-kun said, yelling to the unknown man next to him.

"You OK, little girl?" The man asked.

Actually there were 2 unknown men next to Keiichi-kun. One is wearing a white shirt, which is untucked and some of the buttons were unbuttoned, a blazer at his right shoulder, and also he wears black jeans with a silver chain inside it's right pocket. He has a short black hair and wearing sunglasses. I also noticed he is wearing a strange silver belt.

The other man is wearing the same attire as him, only much neater. There is a logo BHS on the blazer, and he wears a tie. He has a curly hair, and was carrying a guitar. He also wears the same belt, but with a black buckle.

"Urghh, what happened? Who are these guys Keiichi-kun?" I asked.

"These 2 people found you lying on the ground in front of my house." Keiichi-kun said, pointing to the 2 men, the sunglasses wearing man nodded, while the other just played the guitar.

"I'm Kizami Seiji, and that's Nohara Hiroshi, my best friend." The man wearing sunglasses said while pointing to the guitar player

"I-I'm Ryugū Rena, nice to meet you people." I said, introducing myself anxiously, before a painful feeling surged into my head.

"Do you remember anything Rena?" Keiichi-kun asked me.

"I remembered being hit by someone, before She glows in a purple light and shapeshifted into me." I said, making Seiji and Hiroshi surprised.

"A native attacked you, huh?" Seiji said.

"but that's impossible, i thought it would be instant death upon being attacked by a native." Hiroshi said, still shocked by my story.

"Well, she's lucky, idiot." Seiji said to Hiroshi

"Enough." I said to them, stopping the argument, then i stood up, and went for the front door, however, right when i opened it, i saw another demon, it's green in colour and has a face that looks like a human skull, it has a claw in the right arm and a hand with 5 fingers on the left arm.

"WHOA!" i screamed, before it hissed to me.

Suddenly a device which looked like a scorpion came to me, and i was handed a strange sword by Seiji.

"Insert that scorpion device onto the sword!" Hiroshi said

I then did what he said, and i unconsciously say "Henshin!" before the device also said Henshin, but with a semi robotic voice.

3rd person POV

Nano particles swarmed from the device to Rena, transforming her into Sasword. The demon then tried to charge at Rena, but was countered with a slash by her. The slash forced the demon to back off, before it starts moving strangely, and started to molt.

As the demon molted, it's previous green body was no more, it was replaced with a sword shaped claw on it's right arm, and it's left hand became a large shield.

Rena then unconsciously pushed the tail on the sasword device, and it gives out tachyon waves all over Rena's armor.

"Cast off!" Rena said, before the device repeated her words.

Then all of the sudden, the armor was blasted away from her body in high speed, sending the demon flying. Rena's visor then glow.

"Change,Scorpion!" The device said.

Rena then unconsciously said another word, "Rider slash!" before pulling the tail of the device, and pushing it back. The device later repeated her words and gives out a tachyon wave all over her sword.

Rena then ran to the demon, who is still midair in high speed and slashed it 4 times and was given a final slash, where her back turned after the slash, and the black liquid on the sword was pouring to the floor. The demon then exploded, meaning it's death.

"I'm going to kill all the demons here. That's my priority right now." Rena said, making her 3 friends smiling.

However suddenly pain came to her head out of nowhere, and she reverted back into human form.

Rena's POV

"Urgh! Ahh!" i yelled in pain, feeling the demon from last night's power. The pain was unimaginable that i have to hold my head with my hands.

"What's wrong?" Keiichi-kun asked, but i ignored him and walked away from his house, and to the river.

"I can feel it... i can feel it's power... She is... where!?" I said to myself before looking at the water in the river.

However it's not my reflection in the water, but it's that demon from last night.

3rd person POV

Rena then glowed in purple light, and as the light faded, she transformed into the demon that she saw last night, and began to growl.

"AAAAH!" an ear hurting scream came out of nowhere.

As the demon looked towards the source, she saw a little girl with blonde hair and a fang inside her mouth. The demon then walked toward her.

Satoko's POV

"What should i do to fight someone close to me?" I asked myself, holding the blue stag beetle device i got from Kizami-san.

A/N well, who do you think will win? Anyway, i hope you like this fic, Cya!


	3. Satoko and Rika's great defeat!

"Henshin!" Satoko said, sliding the blue stag beetle device to the belt that Seiji gave her.

"HENSHIN." The device said in a semi robotically voice

Nano waves later surround Satoko's entire body, transforming her into Gattack.

"How can i possibly defeat you, Rena-san?" Satoko asked with tears falling out like a waterfall behind Gattack's visor, before later made a kung fu stance.

"Keiichi-kun! Keiichi-kun!" Rena's voice cried out from her demonic form, before growling savagely.

The fight then began, but Satoko just blocked every attacks that Rena landed on her, then Satoko said, "Please stop, Rena-san! it's me! Satoko!"

But she was responded with a feral growl and was pounced by Rena. Rena then punched Satoko straight in the face multiple times before Satoko flipped the stag beetle horn at the device, before yelling "Cast Off!"

"CAST OFF" The device repeated, before launching all heavy armor from Satoko, leaving a much sleeker blue armor underneath. The launch was in high speed that it sent Rena flying due to the armor.

Then stag beetle horns raised from each side of Gattack's head, before it's eyes glow and the device said "CHANGE, STAG BEETLE."

Rena, still midair, backflipped and landed on her feet, before making a strange move, and charged at Satoko in light speed.

"Clock up!" Satoko said behind her mask, and slapped the button on the right side of her belt.

"CLOCK UP" the device said, before Satoko moves in light speed towards Rena.

As they battled each other in light speed, it was as if time was also slowed, as the flying leaves which were blown by a gale slowed down to the point that it's frozen in place. Satoko mostly blocked Rena's attacks, still didn't want to fight her, before Rena smashed her into the ground with a flying punch.

"CLOCK OVER" the device said before time goes back into normal, and Rena's clock up is also over.

Rena then grabbed Satoko in the head and attempted to hit her, but another device, which looks like a queen bee, flies in and hit her hand, causing her to flinch.

The bee device later flied towards a wrist brace, however the owner of the brace surprised Satoko as she saw her.

It was Rika Furude, the shrine maiden of Hinamizawa.

"Rika!" Satoko yelled, before sighing in relief.

"Get out, this demon's my opponent now." Rika said bluntly as ever, before twisting her device at the wrist brace clockwise.

"Henshin." Rika said

"HENSHIN" the device repeated, sending nano waves all over Rika's Body, transforming her into Kamen Rider TheBee.

Rika then flipped the wings of the bee device backwards, which sent tachyon waves all over TheBee's Armor and Head Armor.

"Cast Off!" Rika said again, before rotating the device clockwise, which exposed it's stinger.

"CAST OFF" the device said, before TheBee's armor launches off from it, Then it's black visor glows yellow briefly, and The device said "CHANGE, WASP".

Rena then pounced to Rika, who countered with a single punch with her left hand, where the wrist brace was. Due to the device's stinger, it dented Rena a bit.

In the middle of the fight, Satoko rushed towards them and shielded the Demon Rena.

"STOP! STOP, RIKA!" Was all Satoko said to Rika, making her confused.

"What? Satoko, what are you talking about? It's a demon." Rika said, still confused.

"That's why i stopped you! This demon is-" Satoko tried to reply, before she was hit in the back of the head by Rena.

Rena then pounced the still dumbfounded Rika, before rushing off with light speed as a sudden pain surged into her head.

Satoko and Rika's device flew out from their transformation tools, reverting them into human form.

"I don't understand, why did you protect that demon?" Rika asked, still lying on the ground.

"Because that demon is Rena-San!" Satoko replied in a loud tone.

Rika's eyes widen upon this revelation.

To be continued

 **Next on the 4th Chapter,**

"I can never get Keiichi-kun mine." Rena said, depressed.

"You can be our little sister, Rena-Chan." Shion suggested to Rena, who is sitting inside an abandoned van.

"Nee-chan~" Rena said lovingly, cuddling Mion in the van.

Next on Demon Rena: The hell sisters.

Preview over

A/N Well that's the 3rd Chapter and more riders are revealed! next chapter will be the hoppers' debut! just figure out who will be them! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. The hell sisters

The next day, at Keiichi's House

Rena's POV

I woke up in a familiar place, but it isn't my house, i didn't recall anything before i woke up now. Just when i tried to stand up, I saw Keiichi-kun standing near his room door. I then walked towards him and poked his shoulder, to which he flinched in surprise.

"Whoa! Rena, you just gave me a heart attack back there!" He said, holding his chest due to the surprise.

"S-sorry Keiichi-Kun, but what happened when i passed out?" I asked him, confused.

"I found you unconscious outside the house, holding that blade Kizami and Nohara Senpai gave you." He said, pointing to my blade near the futon where i woke up.

I then took the blade and hugged Keiichi-kun.

"W-what's wrong?" He asked, with a face as red as a beet.

"Thank you. For finding me." I said back.

"Y-you're welcome." He replied.

"Oh yeah i just want to say that i... i probably like you." I said, heat rising to my head.

Keiichi-Kun looked surprised at my confession, but...

"Sorry, but let me think what i think about you." He said suddenly.

Those words shattered my heart. He probably hated me for being to dependent. I then ran out of the house, to the dump where i usually do treasure hunts.

I was almost at the dump's entrance, muttering "Keiichi-Kun" in depression. But as i entered the dump, i heard a sudden voice.

"Well, well, well. Shion, i guess we had someone who has a bad day, huh?" The first voice said.

"You're right, Onee-Sama." The woman called Shion replied.

I then looked at the voice's direction, and found my best friends, Mion and Shion Sonozaki. However i called them Mii-chan and Shii-chan.

"Could you two please stop mocking Rena?" I said angrily in response.

"STANDBY." A semi robotic voice said.

I then catched the source of the voice that jumped to my hand. It was the Scorpion shaped device.

"Henshin!" I said, before sliding the device into the handle of the blade.

"HENSHIN" the device said again, before sending nano waves all over me.

3rd Person POV

After the transformation, Rena slashes in a frenzy, which of course, missed.

"Well, let's test these devices on her, Shion." Mion said, holding a grasshopper like device, but with rather large back legs and a red light in the center.

"Let's do this, sis." Shion said, holding a device that looks vaguely the same as Mion's, but with large front legs and a forest green light in the center.

Both of them later opened their belt buckles, revealing a slot that fits the device.

"Henshin!" Both Mion and Shion said in unison, before sliding their devices on their respective belts. Mion slides in from left to right, while Shion does the opposite.

"HENSHIN" The hopper devices said in unison.

nano waves then covered the twins' bodies, transforming Mion into kick hopper and Shion into punch hopper.

"CHANGE KICK HOPPER" Mion's device said.

"CHANGE PUNCH HOPPER" Shion's device said right after Mion's."

Both have same designs, but the only differences were the visor colors and the hopper leg positions. Mion's Visor is blood red, while Shion's visor is forest green. Mion's hopper leg is positioned in her left leg, while Shion's is positioned in her right arm.

Rena then prepared another attack, but was countered by a kick from Mion, and punched in the head by Shion. Rena then charged at them again, only for them to sidestep the attack.

"Rider jump." The twins said in unison, before flipping their devices' large legs.

"RIDER JUMP" both the twins' device said in unison, sending red energy to Mion's left leg, while green energy to Shion's right arm while crouching. Then they jumped high into the sky before flipping their respective devices' legs to their original position.

"Rider kick." Mion said, still midair while flipping her device's leg.

"RIDER KICK" Mion's device said, curving the hopper leg on her left leg.

"Rider punch." Shion said in midair, while doing the same.

"RIDER PUNCH" Shion's device said, curving the hopper leg on her right arm.

both then did a sommersault and did their finishing moves, with Mion kicking the back of Rena's head, and Shion punching Rena's head in the front, which sent tachyon waves all over her body. She stood still in her place until suddenly Mion kicked her, sending her flying while reverting back to her human form.

However humorously, Rena landed right onto a broke-down van straight through the front window, rendering her stuck inside.

"This sucks..." Rena said to herself, even more depressed due to defeat.

Suddenly Mion and Shion, back in human form, opened the van doors and began to speak.

"It's good to be sucking, Rena-Chan." Shion said seductively.

"Maybe you can be our little sister too." Mion suggested.

Later they freed Rena. Still inside the van, they nuzzled into each other.

"Onee-Chan..." Rena said.

Meanwhile, at Angel Mort, Okinomiya

"What!? So Rena is a demon?" Hiroshi said, surprised.

"Mii, Maybe it's hard to believe, but we both are telling the truth straight to you, Sir!" Rika said with a panicked tone, While Satoko, who is next to her, nodded. Luckily, Seiji didn't heard anything since he's napping.

"Maybe it's the best if we don't tell Seiji or that Maebara kid. Let me tail Ryugū-san alone." Hiroshi suggested, before heading out the front doors.

"Yo, so what's your 'problem'?" Seiji, who just woke up from his napping asked the remaining duo, but they then pulled out a chessboard.

"Uhh, Wanna play?" Satoko asked, trying to buy time for Hiroshi.

Later, at the streets.

Rena and her new 'sisters' walked down the streets, however they didn't notice that Hiroshi is tailing them from behind.

"If she shows anything out of my logic, then i must strike. Henshin!" Hiroshi said, before sliding his device, which is a black Kabutomushi beetle but with red lining marks into his belt buckle.

Nanowaves covered all over Hiroshi's body, turning him into Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto.

"Cast off" Hiroshi said, pulling the zecter's horn from the front to it's back.

"CAST OFF" The zecter said.

Dark Kabuto's armor then launches off, then a Dark horn rose to it's face, before emitting a golden glow from it's yellow visor.

"CHANGE BEETLE" The zecter said.

'Now to follow them quietly to blow That demon's cover...' Hiroshi thought to himself, before an idea came to his head.

To be Continued

Preview on next chapter

Rena clutches her head in pain, then glowed in purple light, transforming her into her demon form, Shocking Keiichi.

"Please Rena! Stop it!" Keiichi said, trying to stop her rampage.

"What are you doing? finish her!" Rika yelled in the distance.

"Rider Shooting." Keiichi said before he makes the shot.

Next on the crossover, "The Saddest battle."

"I guess you should do it, Maebara." Hiroshi suggested, so that Keiichi kills Rena.

Preview over

A/N well guys! that's the 4th chapter! The next one is going to be a penultimate! Stay tuned!


	5. The Saddest Battle (Plus Epilogue)

Later on Nighttime , back at Angel Mort...

Rika sees in awe as Seiji was able to beat Satoko in a chess match in mere seconds, while humorously Satoko planted her face on the table. Seiji then realized that the girls in front of him were hiding something.

"What are you two hiding?" Seiji asked them both, making them gasp in surprise and faces turned pale.

"Nothing!" Both of them lied.

"Oh, then why did you two gasp and have been sweating out since i woke up from my nap? Obaa-Chan (Grandmother) said this, whenever someone gasps when trying to tell something, they're lying." Seiji asked, before giving them a simple lecture he learned from his grandmother.

"OK, we give up! so it's like this..." Satoko said, making Rika's eyes widen, while making Seiji wondered what were they hiding.

Meanwhile...

"If i remember, this path is the way that Onee-sama always used when buying tofu." Shion said to 'Rena', while walking.

"So we're gonna have a hellish party with the tofu, Kana? Kana?" 'Rena' asked.

"Just taste my hell tofu, then you'll feel like burning in real hell." Mion said to the now curious 'Rena'.

However, as they continue to walk forwards, they saw a shadow waiting in front of them.

"That's far enough!" Hiroshi's voice roared to the trio in front of him.

"Did you just laughed at me?" Mion asked, preparing her zecter.

"Little sis, just go. We got this." Shion said to 'Rena', readying her zecter.

"A-Alright!" 'Rena' said, before running off.

"Henshin!" Mion and Shion said, placing their zecters respectively.

Nano waves covered their entire bodies.

"HENSHIN, CHANGE KICK HOPPER"

"HENSHIN, CHANGE PUNCH HOPPER"

"So Nohara-Senpai, what kind of hell do you want?" Mion asked again, Making Shion flinch.

"Wait, So you are?" Shion said curiously at the rider in front of her.

"I have no time for this, you two! I have something to tell you!" Hiroshi said ever so casually.

"yes, tell us when you're in hell!" Mion said, before charging at Hiroshi.

However, Hiroshi just moved one step to the right, making Mion's charge missed, and the recoil made her fall to the ground. Her zecter then left her belt buckle, turning Mion back to human form.

"Onee-Sama!" Shion screamed, before running towards Hiroshi in a fit of rage.

However Hiroshi made a 90 roundhouse kick, and pinning his right leg in Shion's shoulder, making her kneel. Hiroshi then pushed the 3 buttons of his zecter respectively.

"ONE TWO THREE" The zecter said as it's 3 buttons were pushed, before having it's horn flipped to the front.

"Rider Kick." Hiroshi said with an echoing voice, before flipping his zecter horn back.

"RIDER KICK" The zecter said, before sending a tachyon wave onto Dark Kabuto's Horn, before going back to his right leg.

"Hah!" Hiroshi said, curb stomping Shion down with his right leg.

after the curb stomp, tachyon waves spread over Shion's body, before her zecter leaves her belt buckle and thus, reverting Shion back into human form.

Shion! OK Then! we'll listen to you!" Mion said, still lying on the ground.

"I want to tell you that the Rena who's with you all this time is not the real her!" Hiroshi said, shocking the duo.

'Rena' POV

i ran as quickly as i can to Keiichi-Kun's house, maybe i can stay there until that dark rider lost me.

'I wonder what's wrong with that guy? He seems like he's going to kill me.' I thought to myself, however after that thought, i was already in front of Keiichi-Kun's House.

I then went to ring the doorbell, however just as i rang it, a sudden pain strikes me in the head, she is here!

"I'm coming!" I hear Keiichi-Kun's voice.

"I can *huff* feel it... I can feel her power, but She is... Where!?" I said to myself, however when i said where, Keiichi-Kun is already in front of me.

"Rena! what happened?" He asked me, before everything went black.

3rd person POV

Much to Keiichi's shock, he sees Rena glow in purple light right in front of his very eyes, when the light faded, Keiichi is face to face with the demon, it looks almost looked like Rena. Keiichi then falls behind to the ground out of fear, before reaching into something inside his jeans pocket.

"Keiichi-kun... Keiichi-kun!" The demon said to Keiichi with Rena's voice, before trying to claw him.

However, Keiichi draws out what looks like a pistol grip, and used it to block the demon's attack and pushed her back.

Keiichi then thought 'Kizami Senpai said i'd summon the device if i pull this grip's trigger' before doing so.

A beeping sound was heard and a device that looks like a dragonfly flied to the grip before implanting itself with it. A mechanical voice is heard as the device was planted.

"Henshin!" Keiichi said.

"HENSHIN" The device repeated, before sending nano waves all over Keiichi, transforming him into Kamen Rider Drake.

"Keiichi-Kun..." The demon said again with Rena's voice.

Hearing those words, Keiichi pulled the gun down, only to be pounced by the demon.

However, before it can even claw Keiichi in his face, several gunshots was heard, but it's not from Keiichi's gun.

It was from a gun that was held by Kamen Rider Kabuto (masked form), before then he began to speak.

"What's wrong, kid? you don't have the guts to kill it?" Seiji's voice came out from Kabuto.

"Kizami Senpai!" Keiichi cried out.

Then the demon focuses on beating Seiji instead. However, He didn't resist any of It's attacks.

"Hey! why didn't you fight?!" Keiichi asked to Seiji, but his response made Keiichi's heart's pain worsened.

"You don't want to kill her, so do i then." Seiji responded, as he was getting even more blows from the demon.

"Keiichi-Kun... IS MINE!" The demon said, whilst attacking Seiji mercilessly.

"The demons mimic ability is used to fool humans' hearts, you should know that, Kid. You should kill her." Seiji said again, before falling to the ground, exhausted.

"What are you doing, Keiichi-San!? Fight her!" Rika's voice screamed from a distance.

"OK THEN! STOP IT! RENA!" Keiichi roared, before pulling the tail of the Drake Zecter, which then emitted tachyon waves to Drake's exterior armor.

"CAST OFF!" Keiichi screamed, behind Drake's Visor, he lets out tears, which fell like a waterfall.

"CAST OFF" The device said, before launching off Drake's exterior armor, which barely hit the demon.

"CHANGE DRAGONFLY" The device said again, making Drake's blue visor glow white briefly.

The demon then focused on Keiichi instead, and began to move in the speed of light (Clock up).

Before It could reach him, Keiichi folds the Drake Zecter's wings into a reflex sight, before pulling it's tail again.

"Rider Shooting." Keiichi said before aiming the sights down to his front.

"RIDER SHOOTING" The device said before emitting a large blue energy projectile from it's eyes, then launches off.

'It's obvious that she might dodge that, so...' Keiichi thought, before slapping the left side of his belt.

"Clock Up!" Keiichi said, before the zecter repeats his words. Then Keiichi moved towards the demon.

Time seems to be slowed down during the clock up, even the rider shooting from before is slowed down.

Keiichi then kicked the demon in the shin, who's sidestepping to dodge the shot.

Due to the heavy kick, the demon's clock up wears off, slowing her down.

Keiichi then pulled the zecter's tail again after saying "Rider Shooting" in a heart paining tone, before taking the shot.

"RIDER SHOOTING" The zecter said, before producing another large projectile.

As the projectile grows in size, Keiichi then has a flashback, first when he calmed Rena down after her failed attempt to blow up the school, then all the time they spent in their daily lives, such as flirting and teasing each other. Not to mention those treasure hunts, though. The tears that rolled in his face is now non-stop.

The projectile then launches in light speed, pushing the demon until it hits the previously shot projectile, which then ends up in a massive, but undestructive explosion.

The zecter then left the grip, reverting Keiichi back into human form.

"Keiichi-San!" Satoko and Rika's voice screamed.

"We're late!?" Mion and Shion's voice asked.

"Hey Kid, don't tell me you... did the job?" Hiroshi asked, still in Dark Kabuto's guise.

However Keiichi then walked to his front door, before looking back.

"Please, don't talk to me right now." He said, before slamming the door furiously.

"Poor kid." Seiji said, with his zecter leaving his belt, reverting him to human form.

"He doesn't deserve any of that." Hiroshi said, now back in human form.

The duo then raised their hands, their index fingers pointing to the sky.

"Still, it's still a job done, we wiped them out." Seiji said.

Meanwhile, Mion and the rest were sobbing non stop.

"Maybe, we can cheer him up with her, though." Hiroshi said assuredly.

"Yeah, we just need him to calm down for a while."

EPILOGUE

3 DAYS LATER

Keiichi walked home from school, with dull eyes and an unhappy frown. However he then met Seiji and Hiroshi in the middle of the way.

"There you are, kid. We've been searching for you." Seiji said, with a smile.

"We have a surprise for you, it's at the Irie Clinic." Hiroshi continued, before heading off with his partner.

'The clinic?' Keiichi thought, before running off to the clinic.

At the clinic, Irie greeted him as soon as he entered the building.

"Maebara-San! Thank god you're here! you're not gonna believe what we three want to show you!" Irie said happily, before leading Keiichi to patient room 7.

As Irie opened the door, Keiichi's eyes widen in surprise. Inside the room was the real Rena, whose been sleeping for days.

"W-Wha-" Keiichi said, speechless.

"Yes that's right. The real Rena's been here since the night she was attacked." Seiji said.

Hiroshi then told him that he was the one who found the real Rena and took her to the clinic, while Seiji found the demon counterpart, which is lying in front of Keiichi's house, and the reason Seiji gave her the blade is to test if the zecter's working or not.

"Also, because the job's here is done, we took back all the devices we gave to your friends." Seiji continued, but was ignored by Keiichi, who is at Rena's bedside.

Spongebob Narrator: Meanwhile, at Seiji's apartment...

Mion, Shion, Satoko, and Rika stole back all the zecters and the transformation tools. ( Including the Drake and Sasword Zecter)

Spongebob Narrator: Back at the clinic...

Rena's eyes then slowly open, then she let out a word.

"Keiichi-kun... what happened?" She asked, before Keiichi suddenly hugged her.

Keiichi then cried in the hug, to his surprise Rena hugs him back.

"Well, love sure is a nice view in the eye, right Seiji?" Hiroshi asked his partner.

Seiji just nodded, before closing his eyes and smiles.

Fin~

A/N Well guuuuys! it's the penultimate epilogue! Thanks for reading! If you liked it, just review! Also, chapter 8 for Japan is out tomorrow evening! Stay tuned, Cya!


End file.
